Lakuna Candramawa
by Lee Thea
Summary: Jimin adalah putih, Yoonji adalah hitam. Karena setitik hitam di atas putih dapat menghancurkan segalanya, seperti iblis yang menuntun insan pada neraka. MinYoon (GS). M for sexual content. [Lakuna Candramawa : Ruang kosong hitam di atas putih]
1. Prolog

Angin rasanya sepoi-sepoi hari ini. Pun santainya Park Jimin di bar penuh riuh manusia. Melepas penat sembari memerhatikan gerumul pria yang tengah berpesta miras dan kartu-kartu bertaruh duit. Jimin bekerja tanpa tekanan hari ini. Mengekori seorang pria dengan janggut yang berantakan dengan mata elangnya. Pria itu meletakkan tangan kurang ajarnya di paha seorang gadis yang sama kurang ajarnya, kemudian memberi sedikit tekanan di daging kenyal itu. Jimin mendesis jijik melihat noda lipstik di leher sampai dada bidang pria bau alkohol itu.

Jimin bukanlah pemabuk. Dia masih waras untuk menjaga pikirannya. Maka dari itu ia tolak tawaran _Tropical Orgasm_ _(1)_ dari peracik minuman di bar itu. Ia menyeringai tipis--hampir tak terlihat--ketika pria yang ia matai menghilang di balik tembok lorong yang redup. Otak Jimin memerintahkan kedua tungkainya untuk mengekori pria mesum itu, yang merupakan seorang pemimpin dari mafia kelas kakap.

Jimin terhenti di pertigaan lorong, mendapati _don(2)_ itu mencumbui wanita bayarannya, sementara tangan penuh dosanya menangkup gundukan di dada perempuan itu. Merematnya penuh nafsu diiringi cecap dan aliran saliva di mulut. Jimin menggeram pelan. Pemandangan yang begitu seksi, tapi Jimin tak seharusnya menikmati.

Jadi, sebelum nafsunya makin membuncah, Jimin melempar pisau kecilnya ke pembungkus otak pimpinan mafia itu,mencabut nyawanya tanpa sempat si korban berteriak.

Uh oh, Jimin hampir lupa dengan pelacur itu.

"Hmmp!" Jeritan wanita itu teredam tangan berlapis kain Jimin. Pria bersurai hitam sebahu itu meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. Setelah berapa lama, wanita itu paham yang dimaksud Jimin.

"'Satu malam' untuk tutup mulut, tuan?" Goda lacur itu. Jimin merogoh saku korbannya dan mengeluarkan dompet yang menggembung.

"Pakai semuanya."

Jimin meninggalkan wanita yang telah dibius gaji buta itu, sembari menggendong jenazah segar untuk diserahkan.

Entah dimana wanita itu menaruh orga berpikirnya. Tak tahukah ia bahwa penjara akan melahap orang yang salah? Jimin tertawa seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _Hidup atau mati, 3000 dolar untuk penangkap Kent Sanderson. Jimin pemenangnya._

#

Ia datang lagi ke bumi.

Tak jauh berbeda, hanya perubahan teknologi. 1 hari di neraka beratus tahun lamanya. Ia menghirup bau basah rumput, membersihkan apek neraka yang mendekam di paru-parunya.

Kali ini ia serupakan wajah dengan seorang wanita rupawan. Matanya bisa menghisapmu ke dalam nafsu tak tertahankan.

Minatnya jatuh pada lelaki bertubuh kekar, namun tampak bahwa ia bukanlah pria berotak tajam. Mangsa bagus untuk memulai kekacauan.

Oh yaampun. Jangankan yang bodoh, yang berintelegensi saja takluk padanya. Siapa penghuni neraka dan calon-calon penghuninya--yang merupakan pendosa yang mengotori bumi suci--yang tak kenal Min Yoonji. Iblis yang cantik luar biasa itu, yang memerangkap manusia ke dalam lautan dosa. Lucifer saja mengakui kehebatan rayuan, tubuh, dan permainan otaknya. Min Yoonji iblis dengan sexy sex brain nya.

"Oh tuan, bisakah kau bantu aku?" Ucap sang iblis. Lihatlah sandiwaranya, benar-benar lemah dan tak berdaya.

Pria itu terdiam, memandangi sekian detik dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tentu, dengan sedikit imbalan, kurasa tak masalah."

Min Yoonji menyeringai tipis dibalik lengan yang melingkari lehernya.

Dikamar remang itu, jemari kaki Yoonji menekuk bagai balerina, ketika kulit seputih susu itu berlumur keringat dan saliva yang bersenyawa dengan sperma, menelan dalam-dalam kejantanan besar nan panjang dengan pusat tubuhnya. Melengkungkan punggungnya nikmat, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi payudara yang membusung. Mengerang puas ketika cairan hangat memenuhi tubuhnya.

"Aaanghh..."

 _Menikmati seks penuh gairah, setelah itu menjatuhkan penyetubuhnya ke neraka terdalam, membakarnya hingga lebih gelap dari hitam._

#

 **-Prolog-**

#

 **"Lakuna Candramawa"**

 **Ruang Kosong** **Hitam di Atas Putih**

 **By Lee Thea.**

 **MinYoon (GS).**

 **And other pairings.**

 **Bangtan Boys belongs to God, Big Hit Ent. and their parents.**

#

 _(1) Tropical Orgasm : Campuran vodka, rum rempah, dan beberapa bahan lain._

 _(2) Don : Sebutan untuk bos mafia dalab Bahasa Italia._

 _ **A.n** : Halo, Lee Thea kembali lagi._

 _Terimakasih untuk review di fanfic-fanfic sebelumnya._

 _Saya menyadari ada beberapa dari reader yang kurang paham dengan bahasa yang berat, jadi saya mencoba untuk menurunkan tingkat kebahasaannya. Apakah terlalu berbelit-belit? Katakanlah, saya dengan senang hati akan memperbaikinya._

 _Ini pertama kali saya membuat multichapter. Sepertinya akan update sedikit lama dikarenakan ujian masuk universitas sudah di depan mata. Doakan saya agar sehat selalu dan menjalankan ujian dengan baik, supaya bisa melanjutkan fanfic ini. Mohon bantuannya, readers yang terhormat._

 _Terimakasih banyak, seperti biasa, your reviews are valuable for me._


	2. Jimin

Asap dupa melayang, mengharumkan ruangan kayu yang tampak sesak dengan banyak barang, kemudian asap itu menjadi kasat mata bersama udara. Di ruang itu, tengah terduduk pria muda dengan janggut serta kumis tipis, mengenakan rajutan wol di lehernya, penahan rendahnya suhu musim gugur.

Pria itu nampak kumal dengan mantel hitam bututnya, tapi tak membuyarkan matanya yang meniti tiap kata kertas pengumuman, mencari keja, katanya. Adakah buron dengan hadiah yang menggiurkan? Sudah 1,5 jam Jimin berkutat pada lembaran terkini itu, tapi tiada satupun keinginannya berlabuh. Dupa pun telah habis, tersisa bau daun dari pepohonan meranggas di luar.

"Jiminie!"

Suara manis tertangkap gendang telinga Jimin. Kepalanya berpaling dari selembar kertas pengumuman ke gadis cantik berkulit eksotis. Rambut hitam sebahu yang lepek itu menitipkan bau apek pada angin, menyapa indra penciuman sang gadis.

Gadis itu menghentikan langkah cepatnya. Kemudian pingsan.

"Taehyung!"

#

 **Lakuna Candramawa**

 **Chapter 2**

 **"Begin"**

 **#**

Mata hazel itu terbuka, mengerjap beberapa kali sampai cahaya terfokus di matanya. Pemandangan pertama adalah pria yang tadi dipanggil 'Jiminie'. Sadar siapa yang dihadapannya, buru-buru gadis yang terbaring itu menjepit hidungnya.

"Bau."

Urat di kepala Jimin timbul. Tapi ia tahan amarahnya, kemudian mengeluarkannya bersama hembusan berat.

"Bisa tidak kata pertama yang keluar adalah 'Jimin tampan'?" Protes Jimin. Taehyung mengangguk. "Jimin tampan seperti bebek."

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di ubun-ubun Taehyung.

Akhirnya, setelah perdebatan panjang, di sinilah mereka berdua. Di depan wastafel dengan Taehyung yang mengusak rambut Jimin yang diselimuti busa halus, serta Jimin sendiri tengah mencukur kumis dan janggutnya.

"Sebenarnya berapa lama kau tidak keramas sih, Jim? Jorok sekali." Taehyung menumpahkan seember air di kepala Jimin tanpa pengampunan. Jimin terlonjak.

"Astaga Tuhan! Taehyung!"

Si gadis menampilkan senyum kotaknya.

"Sini, biar kupangkas rambutmu."

Jimin mengangguk. Rambut panjang tak begitu baik untuk kerjaannya. Gerah. Taehyung selalu tahu apa yang dibutuhkannya. Taehyung hanya lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya. Gadis itu, Jimin masih penasaran darimana asalnya. Pertama kali bertemu, ia tampak berantakan di jalanan. Baju compang-camping, wajah kotor penuh dengan tanah, bau, kalau kau tak mengajaknya bicara mungkin kau pikir dia orang gila. Mengejutkan mendapati bahwa ia seumuran. Maka dari itu Jimin menawarkan untuk tinggal bersama.

Aish. Jimin belum pernah menyentuhnya. Boro-boro jatuh hati, jatuh bangun ia berpikir keras menghadapi Taehyung.

Tapi, yah, memang _ada,_ sih.

 _Sedikit_.

Agak mustahil kan, kau tinggal dengan lawan jenis tanpa hubungan darah, tanpa ada rasa.

Tapi Jimin bukan bajingan, sayang sekali. Dia begitu menghargai Taehyung seperti ia menghargai Ibundanya sendiri di Busan. Pernah sekali ia melihat Taehyung tanpa sehelai busana di tubuhnya, basah akan air segar dan menggiurkan. Jimin ingin menerkamnya saat itu, namun ia memilih pergi dan tak pulang selama delapan hari demi kesucian Taehyung.

Pulangnya, Taehyung menamparnya sembari menangis. Mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya ia benar-benar mati seperti spekulasinya berhari-hari. Kemudian mereka menghabiskan waktu penuh kerinduan mereka di depan perapian. Mendengarkan Taehyung yang mengkhawatirkannya selama delapan hari, menyalahinya karena pergi tanpa pamit. Mendengarkan Taehyung yang menganggapnya hanya sebagai kakak, yang membuahkan keputusan hati Jimin 'tuk menekan kuat-kuat rasa cintanya pada Taehyung.

Cinta yang murni, tanpa nafsu. Impian setiap gadis remaja, eh? What a vanilla romance.

"Astaga!"

Lengkingan suara Taehyung membuat Jimin terlonjak lagi.

"Aku lupa Paman Kim ada di ruang tamu!"

#

Tiga orang itu terdiam dalam hening yang tak ada nikmatnya sama sekali. Yang satu mencari tahu tujuan tamunya kemari, sementara tamu itu menampilkan sesuatu yang monoton di wajahnya. Pakaiannya serba hitam, sederhana namun tampak berkelas di tubuhnya yang indah dan wajah seksi itu.

Sementara Taehyung melihat mereka berdua bergantian. Tak dapat clue sama sekali.

"Jadi," Jimin membuka suara. "Apa maumu, Kim Namjoon?"

Namjoon mengeluarkan sebuah map tipis, kemudian menggesernya pada pemburu hadiah di hadapannya. Jimin terdiam beberapa saat sebelum meneliti berkas dalam map itu. Mata elang itu menyusuri tiap kalimat, membacanya baik-baik.

Namjoon mendapati kerutan tercipta di antara dua alis pria dengan surai hitam itu. Kemudian ia dapati pula bola mata Jimin yang kembali pada baris awal kalimat. Mengulang, hingga beberapa kali. Kim Taehyung mencoba mengintip walau akhirnya ia tak paham apapun.

"Namjoon." Jimin buka suara. Samar, tapi Namjoon mendapati getaran pada suara itu.

"Aku tak bisa."

Dan Namjoon telah memprediksi penolakan.

"Kau tahu, aku tak melakukannya lagi." Jimin menghela nafas. "Lagipula kau ini Pendeta, seharusnya kau yang--"

"Hanya kau yang bisa Jimin. Aku tak sehebat itu." Namjoon memajukan badannya. Berusaha meyakinkan. "Nilaiku jauh lebih rendah saat di akademi, maka dari itu, kumohon." Pria dengan surai platina itu menunduk, memindahkan atensi matanya pada berkas.

"Pihak gereja pun sudah membicarakan semuanya, mereka sepakat untuk memintamu menyelesaikan ini. Kami akan menyiapkan semua kebutuhanmu untuk misi, dan kami janji, ini yang terakhir."

Jimin menatap Namjoon datar. Kemudian ia bersua.

"Namjoon hyung, aku sudah bersumpah tak akan melakukan ini lagi." Lirih Jimin. "Bayarannya mahal, tapi aku tak akan mengambilnya. Tak akan." Jimin menunduk. "Aku tak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama."

Namjoon membuang nafasnya kasar. Ia sudah tahu. Hal ini tak akan berhasil kecuali dengan itu.

"Jim,"

Namjoon mengucapkannya, susunan kata yang melebarkan mata sipit Jimin, yang meledakkan sebuah gemuruh di dadanya. Mengoyak segel dan membebaskan dendam lamanya. Dendam akan kegagalannya.

"Kapan aku bisa mulai?"

Namjoon tersenyum sumringah.

"Sekarang."

#

Taehyung menatap pria yang tinggal seatap dengannya dari mulut pintu. Netra itu tak melepaskan diri dari tiap pergerakan Jimin. Pria itu tengah mondar-mandir, memberantaki kamar demi beberapa berkas yang sebagian besar telah lapuk oleh waktu. Taehyung tak pernah melihat berkas itu sebelumnya, mengingat masa lalu Jimin yang asing baginya.

"Kau akan pergi, Jim?"

Jimin menggumam tanda mengiyakan. Ia tengah memasukkan semua barang yang tak dimengerti Taehyung ke dalam tas kecilnya.

"Tidak akan berhari-hari. Aku akan pulang nanti malam. Hari ini aku hanya menyelidiki beberapa hal." Jimin mendekati Taehyung.

"Kali ini lebih berat. Jadi kuharap kau akan menjaga dirimu. Kalau terjadi sesuatu, pergilah ke tempat Namjoon." Ucap Jimin sambil mengacak rambut Taehyung. Taehyung mengangguk. "Nanti malam kubuatkan sup jamur."

Jimin tersenyum dibuatnya.

Hari itu, pertemuan mereka terputus bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu oleh Jimin. Meninggalkan sunyi yang dingin di rumah kecil itu.

"Semoga takdir baik selalu di sisi kita." Doa Taehyung.

 **-To be continued-**

 _Thank you for read. Your review is valuable for me._


End file.
